Recuerdos de Juguete
by Coelum
Summary: -SasuNaru & NaruSasu- Sasuke Uchiha trabaja en la casa de huéspedes que está a su cargo. Una noche, cierto estudiante llamado Naruto Uzumaki llega con intenciones de quedarse. ¿Logrará Sasuke mantenerse al margen de sus sentimientos? ¿Caerá en el intento?
1. Prólogo: Hola, Tokio

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo una nueva y extraña creación. Sé que el principio no es de lo mejor, pero creo que os gustará mucho el desarrollo de la historia =^.^=

Diga lo que diga el resumen, es un Sasunaru/Narusasu

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

-

-

-

**RECUERDOS DE JUGUETE  
**

_Prólogo: Hola, Tokio_

_-_

_-  
_

Luces.

Gente.

_Caos._

Esas palabras atravesaron el cristal del taxi y llegaron hasta la mente de Naruto. Carteles luminosos, bullicio ajetreado y edificios kilométricos pasaban a velocidad de vértigo por la retina de los tres sujetos que rellenaban el coche amarillo japonés. El joven de ojos azules miró de reojo a Sakura y ésta le lanzó una sonrisa furtiva a Naruto. ¿Estaban realmente en Tokio? Maldita sea, parecía otro planeta.

—La casa que buscan deberá estar al final de este parque —comentó el taxista mientras pisaba el freno y paraba el taxímetro—. Siento no poderos acercar más chicos, pero la calle está cortada.

—No se preocupe.

—Da lo mismo, señor —articuló Naruto mientras pagaba lo debido y Sakura bajaba las maletas del portabultos—. Gracias.

Segundos después, el taxi se alejaba con un retazo de humo a la saga, perdiéndose entre el hervidero de vehículos nocturnos. Naruto escudriñó el paseo que serpenteaba las entrañas del parque y se preguntó si sería capaz de cruzarlo de una pieza. Claro que era una pregunta retórica. Las últimas doce horas habían supuesto un giro de 180º en su vida. Ya no sabía dónde estaba realmente, ni quién era, ni cuál era su propósito en la vida.

Ahora se encontraba perdido en el viento.

-

…

-

Las hojas se deslizaban lentamente por las corrientes de aire que barrían el barranco. A lo lejos, las siluetas de los árboles de Okinawa apuñalaban el acentuado atardecer, las gaviotas errantes y las nubes de algodón.

Con los pies suspendidos en el aire y con los ojos cerrados, miraba el paisaje. El suave viento primaveral mecía su cabello dorado, relajando sus facciones y despejando su mente.

—¡Naruto! —una voz lejana caló en su subconsciente—. ¡Si no te levantas de ahí ya iré yo misma a por ti!

—Enseguida voy, Sakura —respondió ausente y sin ganas.

—¡El ferry debe de estar al caer! ¡Coge rápido la maleta y espabila!

Naruto se levantó con parsimonia y cargó con la maleta que le había regalado Iruka-sensei por su último cumpleaños. Ahora más que nunca, dudaba seriamente sobre si su decisión había sido, o no, la correcta. No estaba seguro de querer coger aquel ferry hacia Tokio. No tenía ni idea sobre qué haría tan lejos de su hogar, sobre qué haría sin las puras puestas de Sol de Okinawa. Era algo que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que recibiese la carta de admisión para entrar en uno de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

Reprimió un suspiro ahogado al pasar al lado de su amiga Sakura, la cual canturreaba alegremente mientras levantaba en alto las dos cartas que los reconocían oficialmente como alumnos de la Universidad Waseda. Naruto sabía perfectamente lo ilusionada que estaba, por lo que se tragó su malestar y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno nos depara el destino, Naruto —dijo Sakura, agarrando su brazo—. Ya lo verás.

—Eso espero —musitó con un rastro de sombra en la mirada al divisar un barco en el horizonte—. Ojalá.

-

…

-

El hilo de sus memorias se rompió de raíz y Naruto se giró extrañado cuando no sintió la presencia de su amiga pelirrosa a su lado. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba andando solo? Miró en todas las direcciones pero no logró dar con ella. Algo alterado, el joven dio media vuelta y echó a correr por donde había venido. Barrió el paseo lo mejor que pudo, dejando que la preocupación lo fuese absorbiendo poco a poco. No había rastro de Sakura por ningún sitio. Asustado, pensó en llamar a algún guardia, mas cuando se disponía a hacerlo una risa familiar llegó hasta él.

—¿Sakura?

La risa se oía cercana, al otro lado de la arboleda. Naruto se abrió paso entre los árboles y los matorrales floreados hasta divisar –no sin alivio- la silueta de su escurridiza amiga a un par de metros.

—¡Mira, Naruto! ¿No es genial?

El chico de Okinawa se quedó parado frente a un gran tablero de ajedrez iluminado por una luz portátil artificial. Un hombre de lentes negras deslizaba un caballo por el flanco derecho de la tabla y lo depositaba a una casilla del alfil negro de su adversario. El otro jugador, imperturbable, avanzaba un simple paso con un peón.

—La partida está muy igualada —explicó Sakura—. No entiendo muy bien como se juega a esto, pero Ebisu-san me lo ha dicho. ¡Parece súper interesante!

—Lo cierto es que llevamos casi dos horas con la misma partida. ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez, chico? —el tal Ebisu observó expectante a Naruto con un deje de auxilio.

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Lo suficiente para ayudar a este pobre viejo?

—Bueno…

Naruto se arrodilló en el suelo y contempló la batalla que se libraba en el tablero. Parecía ser que el ejército blanco abarcaba más terreno y tenía más combatientes. Sin embargo, el ejército negro parecía una piña inexpugnable. Su tamaño era reducido, más bien escueto, y el rey se mantenía clavado en el centro de la pequeña muralla sin intenciones de ceder su trono. Realmente, era difícil adivinar quién saldría vencedor en aquella guerra. Naruto probó de todas formas.

—Creo que no deberías seguir avanzando. Si continúas haciéndolo tienes las de perder, porque aunque tus piezas son más, su fortaleza es muy superior.

—Pensamos igual. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. No puedo detener mi avance porque tengo la obligación de mover ficha. Además, este condenado chaval siempre se las arregla para desplazar su masa de piezas en perfecto orden.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura repararon por primera vez en poderoso oponente de Ebisu-san. Éste le había llamado "chaval", pero curiosamente aparentaba ser algo mayor que Naruto. Tenía un rostro muy pálido y sonrojado por el frío, el pelo lacio de un negro tinta muy brillante y unos ojos color gris oscuro. El rictus serio que se dibujaba furiosamente en sus labios y en su mirada pensativa rozaba lo intimidatorio. Por su puesto, quedó bastante claro que trataba de ignorar lo máximo posible a los dos espectadores que se habían entrometido en su juego.

—Quizás lo más adecuado sea intentar romperle la defensa por algún flanco o esquina —dijo Naruto volviendo a fijar su atención en el tablero de ajedrez—. A lo mejor con ese caballo…

—¡Claro, el caballo se mueve en forma de L! ¿No es así, Ebisu-san?

—Sí, niña. Como bien ha dicho tu amigo, podría atacarle por ahí y luego invadirle. Pero no sé, es algo arriesgado y…

—Estúpido.

Tanto los dos recién llegados de Okinawa como Ebisu-san callaron abruptamente. Ahora en vez de tramar un plan de ataque entre ellos, miraban al joven de pelo negro que les sostenía la mirada con fastidio.

—Es la idea más estúpida que he oído desde hace días —prosiguió frunciendo los labios en un línea—. Ebisu, si quieres tener alguna oportunidad de ganarme, más te valdría alejar a estos dos mocosos de aquí.

—¿A quién estás llamando mocoso? —le recriminó Naruto con voz tensa.

—No pareces muy espabilado, ¿eh? ¿Tú qué crees, _usuratonkachi_?

—Mira, no sé quien eres, pero te estás llevando todas las papeletas para que te dé una paliza.

—¡Naruto, tranquilízate! Vámonos.

—Eso es. Hazle caso a la mocosa punki de pelo rosa y vete a casa.

El joven de pelo rubio pudo sentir cómo se atragantaba con su propia saliva. Era su imaginación o ese tipo altanero acababa de llamar a Sakura… ¿_mocosa punki_? Sonrió con malicia para sus adentros. ¡Ese tío ya era hombre muerto!

—Voy a hacer que no te oído decir eso —contestó Sakura con seca dulzura.

Naruto sintió venirse abajo.

_¿Por qué demonios no le zurra? ¡A mí me hubiera partido la cara en dos!,_ pensó con rabia. _Seguro que es porque le parece guapo, aunque no pensaba que Sakura tuviese tan mal gusto para los hombres. _

—Sinceramente, hoy tenemos prisa y no estoy de humor como para pelearme con un niñato como tú. Pero no me faltan las razones para hacerlo. Sakura, vámonos de aquí antes de que el casero se enfade.

—Sí. Adiós, Ebisu-san.

Ambos se alejaron lentamente de la mesita donde se disputaba una fiera partida de ajedrez. Pronto, tanto Ebisu como el chico de mirada gris oscura, perdieron de vista las siluetas de los otros dos jóvenes entre la creciente niebla del parque. Todo había vuelto a su cauce primario. Borrón y cuenta nueva. O por lo menos así era para el hombre de lentes negras, porque para su adversario algo había comenzado a revolverse despacio en su mente.

-

-

_ToBeContinued... _

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Volveré pronto con la continuación._

_Un Saludo__,_

_Coelum_


	2. Un memorándum como huésped

¡Buenas! Les trigo la continuación de _Recuerdos de Juguete_. Esta vez, he tratado de hacerlo algo más largo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dijeran si este tamaño más o menos va bien o sigue siendo demasiado corto :/

La verdad, me considero una persona a la que le gusta la brevedad a la hora de escribir, por eso no me doy cuenta y voy desarrollando las cosas muy rápido.

En esta ocasión, las cosas se empiezan a revolver bastante. Se abren varios enigmas y se cierran muy pocos.

La personalidad de Naruto, como dije en algún lado, no es como la pintan casi siempre en las relaciones yaoi. Ni hablar. Naruto es Naruto en este fic. Con su carácter a prueba de bombas y con una capacidad innata para sacar de quicio a Sasuke Uchiha XD

Y esto último tiene mucha más trascendencia en el fic de lo que os imagináis.

**Notas importantes:**

- _Distrito Amagumo_. Estó vendría ser en español "El distrito de las nubes de lluvia"

- _Nº 42_. Este número en Japón es de muy mal augurio porque se lee muy parecido a "prepararse para morir"

* * *

-

-

_Capítulo 1º: Un memorándum como huésped_

_-_

_-  
_

Hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar de mirar el cielo mientras caminaban. Uno, dos, tres tropezones con los bordillos de las aceras y severos reproches por parte de Sakura no lograron impedirle que apartara la vista de un negro firmamento de Tokio que lucía sin estrellas. Anduvieron ambos estudiantes por nuevas calles menos transitadas hasta hallarse totalmente perdidos.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿No se suponía que la casa estaba por aquí? —inquirió Sakura.

Naruto desvió entonces la mirada hasta la maleta color chocolate que llevaba colgando a un costado y sacó de ella una revista enrollada y carcomida por los bordes. Ojeó algunas de las páginas y dejó de pasarlas cuando encontró el mapa que buscaba.

Su mirada quedó un instante clavada en el papel.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que el taxista que nos trajo hasta aquí nos la ha pegado bien —comentó con irritación—. ¡Estamos a cuatro manzanas!

—¿A cuatro manzanas?

—¡A cuatro malditas manzanas!

Tanto Naruto como Sakura reprimieron algún que otro taco en voz baja. De saber que estaban tan lejos, nunca se habrían entretenido tanto curioseando partidas de ajedrez en el parque. Ahora, con una temperatura que oscilaba entre los siete y diez grados, una noche espesa y una prisa rayana en lo acuciante… sólo podían hacer una cosa:

Correr.

Y muy rápido.

Aprovechando el poco tráfico de aquellas tranquilas calles residenciales de Tokio, tanto el chico de pelo rubio como la chica de pelo rosa echaron a correr por el asfalto. En sus rostros, una mueca híbrida de molestia y diversión se fue dibujando gradualmente con cada coche que sorteaban y cada valla que saltaban. El ritmo era salvaje, por su puesto. La potencia, más ligera. Sin embargo, todo comenzó tan rápido como había empezado cuando el cansancio hizo acto de presencia en la tercera manzana.

—Ne… Naruto… ¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo…? —a Sakura le costaba bastante hablar, pero Naruto pudo captar la preocupación que había en su voz y rápidamente asintió con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

—¡Por su puesto! No nos hemos metido la mudanza del siglo para que ahora un casero nos deje toda la noche a la intemperie —levantó una mano en alto e hizo lo mismo con la de Sakura—. Esta será la última carrera.

-

...

-

Eran casi las once y media de la noche para cuando dieron con el distrito que buscaban. Parados en una bifurcación centrada por una monstruosa biblioteca que curiosamente estaba abierta, Naruto y Sakura consultaron el mapa unos instantes.

—Distrito Amagumo nº 42. ¿Eso es a la izquierda o a la derecha?

—No sé, no se lee bien…

—Izquierda —respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Con sobresalto, Naruto se encaró a un hombre joven alto y trajeado que llevaba unas gafas de pasta y un chupa-chups en la boca. ¿Sería por casualidad el bibliotecario? Por las pintas que llevaba, posiblemente. Por lo del chupa-chups… posiblemente no.

—¿Vais a hospedaros en esa vieja casa? —preguntó el hombre con asombro—. Creo que tendréis la suerte de ser los únicos huéspedes —sonrió levemente. Naruto no supo distinguir si era una sonrisa verdaderamente amable u otra de compasión.

—Sí —se apresuró a decir Sakura—, pero tenemos mucha prisa; si llegamos tarde el casero se enfadará y nos dejará fuera.

—Gracias…

—Kamijou Ryota.

—Muchas gracias, Kamijou-san —dijo Naruto concluyendo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Sakura a todo pulmón mientras se alejaban a marchas forzadas por la calle de la izquierda.

Segundos más tarde, un retazo de luz de luna iluminó los cristales falsos de las gafas de Ryota. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, arrojó las gafas de plástico a la papelera más cercana para luego exhibir una sonrisa peligrosa entre dientes.

—De nada, chicos —murmuró.

Acto seguido, también tiró el chipa-chups a la papelera.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-**

**-  
**

El número _42_ del Distrito Amagumo resultó estar bastante escondido. Como buen rebelde puede afirmarse que se resistió a aparecer, que luchó hasta el final para no ser encontrado. Sí. Hasta _El Final_, con nombre propio y todo, porque ni Naruto ni Sakura recordarían jamás una búsqueda tan larga y fatigante.

Ambos rieron de júbilo cuando se adentraron por la puerta oxidada de la verja y atravesaron un jardín caótico y enmarañado para descubrir una gigantesca casa de estilo indefinido. Con un golpe seco de nudillos, Naruto golpeó repetidas veces el portón principal.

Esperaron pacientemente a que unos pasos se acercaran desde el otro lado de la madera. Con un giro y cuarto de llave y un gutural crujido, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—Ya era hora, hasta los cuervos están durmiendo ya —les espetó una voz rígida y cortante desde el interior de la vivienda.

Sakura agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Naruto murmuró una disculpa mientras hacía lo mismo.

—Pasad —continuó hablando el casero. Los dos estudiantes de Okinawa no le llevaron la contraria y pasaron dentro—. Está un poco oscuro, encenderé una luz.

La luz parpadeó dos veces antes de encenderse por completo y mostrar la vista de un agradable recibidor al mismísimo estilo japonés. Sentado en el bordillo de la zapatera, un joven de lacio pelo negro y oscuros ojos grises los observaba con resignación.

—Justo lo que intuía —habló para sí llevándose una mano a la cabeza—; me va a tocar hacer de niñera de dos mocosos.

A los dos mocosos se les calló la mandíbula al suelo por recibir semejante shock.

—¡Tú! —estalló Naruto apuntándolo con un dedo acusador—. ¡Eres el tío flipado del parque!

—Bravo.

—¿Cómo puede ser que esta sea tu casa?

—Cuestiones de herencia familiar, claro.

—¿Cómo es que has llegado antes que nosotros?

—Pues con algo llamado metro.

El joven de pelo rubio guardó silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el destino tan cruel? De las cientos de casas de huéspedes que había en Tokio, ¿por qué justamente habían tenido que ir a parar a ésta? Estar bajo la supervisión de un tipo tan seco y altanero no era lo que se diría "un verdadero placer". No obstante, ¿qué podía hacer él para remediarlo?

¿Ignorarle?

¿Seguirle el rollo como a un loco?

¿Meterle una paliza?

—Gracias por acogernos —la lista mental de soluciones poco factibles de Naruto se rompió cuando Sakura se dirigió al joven casero—. Prometemos no causarte problemas durante nuestra estancia. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

—No.

Su rotunda negativa fue rotundamente ignorada por los otros dos.

—Tú habitación está en el segundo piso. ¿Puedes con la maleta, o necesitas ayuda? —se ofreció el chico de pelo negro.

—E-estoy bien, gr-gracias —tartamudeó con color rojo furioso en sus mejillas—. Pero aún no nos has dicho tu nombre.

—Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.

—Haruno Sakura.

—Encantado.

Sakura pasó al lado de la esbelta figura del moreno con un suspiro encandilado y recorrió lo que sería el salón. Ascendió con la pesada maleta escalera arriba y dejó solos a los dos nuevos enemigos declarados.

—¿Tienes doble personalidad, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto con suspicacia.

—No te importa —gruñó molesto al ver que se tomaba tantas confianzas.

—Hace un momento nos llamaste mocosos otra vez, y ahora vas de príncipe encantador con ella —señaló con la cabeza el piso de arriba—. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Te repito que no te importa. No es asunto tuyo.

—Sí que lo es.

Bastaron esas simples palabras para que el rictus congelado que mostraba el Uchiha se derritiera en forma de sonrisa torcida y acusadora. Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños cuando oyó la risa mullida de Sasuke. ¿Estaría realmente loco? ¿Sería verdaderamente bipolar?

¿Sí?

¿No?

Sí a la una, sí a las dos…

—No me digas que tienes miedo de que te quite a tu novia.

¡Adjudicado!

—Sakura no es mi novia, sólo una buena amiga.

—Entonces deberías largarte de aquí antes de que me haga con tu _buena amiga_.

Naruto iba a replicar algo. Se lo pensó dos veces y cambió de táctica.

—No me caes nada bien —sin darse cuenta, había agarrado a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa—. Y no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que yo tampoco soy de tu agrado. Antes estaba pensando en qué hacer para no partirte esa cara de témpano que tienes, pero creo que lo mejor será dejarlo todo claro desde el principio.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Bien. Nosotros ya hemos pagado la estancia de un año en esta casa, por lo tanto, no pienso largarme por muy tentadora que suene la idea. Por tu parte, creo que vas a seguir siendo igual de capullo hasta el final de tus días, así que no me voy a molestar en batallar contigo. Lo único que te aviso, y escucha porque no voy a repetirlo, es que como le hagas el más mínimo daño a Sakura, ni el cepillo podrá recoger del suelo todos tus dientes. ¿Comprendido? —soltó de un tirón.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia un punto inexistente pero no dijo nada. Sus labios se habían contraído en una fina línea y su rostro apetecía aún más pálido que nunca. Nadie en el mundo podría saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel extraño joven en ese momento. Nadie. Por que nadie entendía nada. Y si nada se entiende, nada se sabe.

—Me voy a mi habitación —dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Se soltó suavemente del agarre del rubio y subió las escaleras, perdiéndose en la penumbra y dejando solo a un Naruto confundido.

-

…

-

Ni si quiera se molestó en pasar por su habitación.

Con la mente enturbiada por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, siguió subiendo escalones como un autómata hasta llegar al ático. Abrió una de las dos puertas que había y se introdujo en riguroso silencio dentro de la buhardilla.

La cruda oscuridad que allí le esperaba le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Sentía cómo su organismo se libraba lentamente de una fuerte presión y cómo sus ojos secos se hidrataban un poco. Con un movimiento fatigado, se dejó caer en un sillón de cuero color ahumado que estaba virado hacia unas cortinas corridas del mismo color.

Encendiendo un cigarrillo que había en la mesilla que tenía al lado, Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que le daba una calada. Los ojos inmutables de un oso de peluche que descansaba en una estantería lo miraron con una aprensión y un resentimiento tan frágil como el fino hilo de humo que desprendía su tabaco.

Con el pasar de los minutos el cuerpo del cigarrillo se fue consumiendo, pero su mente aún se mantenía clavada en la imagen de la persona que había convertido su vida en un borrador de lo que debería haber sido. El hermano al que una vez quiso, aunque no recordara por qué, y que destruyó su vida por completo.

Ahora no le quedaba nada. Vivía en una cáscara vacía. Sólo un crudo deseo de venganza lo mantenía en pie.

Una sed de venganza que de pronto se había avivado en su corazón.

Aún así, todavía había sido una sorpresa comprobar que las ganas de despedazar a aquel hombre se habían acentuado en algún rincón de su subconsciente. Sasuke desconocía la razón, pero algo le decía que tenía mucho que ver con el chaval que había interrumpido descaradamente su partida de ajedrez y que ahora tenía como huésped dentro de su propia casa.

Esas largas miradas que dedicaba cuando estaba pensando en algo que requería concentración, la seguridad con la que parloteaba… y esa tez bronceada a la que le sentaba tan bien el color negro. Verdaderamente, todo ello le molestaba. Se le revolvían las tripas con tan sólo pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba ese chico a su hermano Itachi.

_"Nosotros ya hemos pagado la estancia de un año en esta casa, por lo tanto, no pienso largarme por muy tentadora que suene la idea."_ Eso había dicho.

Genial.

Ya no sólo tendría que hacer de niñera, sino también hacer un esfuerzo extra por controlar el odio que ahora brotaba de él como sangre de una herida abierta sin torniquete.

Maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte, Uchiha Sasuke perdió la consciencia.

-

-

_ToBeContinued... _

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

¡Ta-chán! Espero que os haya gustado.

Las cosas pintan muy mal. Os lo aseguro.

¡Y eso que es el comienzo!

En fin, espero que me respondáis a eso del tamaño, que ando perdida en el páramo xD

Un abrazo,

_Coelum _


	3. Invitación

Tal y como dije en Amor Yaoi: ¡Siento el retraso! Como compensación, he hecho el capítulo un pelín más largo.

Todo parecía muy sencillo en el primer cap, luego en el segundo no tanto. Pues en éste, la cosa se lía más aún.

Ay madre Naruto... no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

P.D: ¡¡El verdadero Sasunaru está al caer!! Avisados quedáis.

* * *

-

-

Capítulo 2º: _Invitación_

_-_

_-  
_

Nubes esponjosas y deformes pasaban tranquilamente por el cielo azul acuarela del amanecer. Su pelo dorado se mecía con el gentil viento y sus pies descalzos se balanceaban suspendidos en el escarpado barranco mientras tarareaba una extraña canción:

_Have you heard the news?__  
__They say the bridge is coming down._

_London Bridge is falling down,__  
__falling down, falling down;__  
__London Bridge is falling down,__  
__My fair lady._

_Build it up with stone so strong,__  
__Stone so strong, stone so strong,__  
__Build it up with stone so strong,__  
__My fair lady._

_..._

Calló al ver sobrevolar una mariposa negra por encima de su cabeza. Una voz familiar se oyó desde la lejanía, llamándole. Naruto se encaró despacio a la figura borrosa que se acercaba desde lejos. Tenía los ojos metálicos, tanto, que casi podía palpar el sabor a óxido en su boca.

De pronto, una desagradable vocecita en su oído comenzó a cantar lo que él había interrumpido:

_London Bridge is falling down,__  
__falling down, falling down;__  
__London Bridge is falling down,_

_...My fair lady._

_...  
_

Naruto abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad descontrolada y un sudor frío y pegajoso se adhería a su nuca.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Por un instante, se había creído que aún estaba en Okinawa. Respirando el aire puro y limpio de la costa, suspendiendo sus piernas en el vacío. Cantando aquella vieja canción… Sin embargo, después había llegado aquella persona desconocida de ojos de hierro fundido y había empezado a sonar una desconcertante voz en su oído.

Luego, simplemente despertó en el estado de un niño al que le da miedo la oscuridad**.**

—Maldita pesadilla —masculló de mal humor.

Naruto se levantó poco a poco de la cama para no marearse y echó un vistazo a su nueva y temporal habitación. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy bien decorada y adaptada a sus necesidades. Aunque no lo haría delante del idiota del casero, por su puesto. Él tenía por entonces más orgullo que principios, y darle puntos a ese Sasuke no era unos de sus objetivos principales. De hecho, era más bien al revés. Porque le caía mal. Muy mal.

Colocándose las zapatillas de estar por casa, el joven de pelo rubio salió del cuarto absorto en sus pensamientos. No sería una especulación afirmar que se movía más por hambre que por deseo propio y que entre esos pensamientos que sólo él conocía había un tazón alado de ramen subido sobre un pedestal que le guiaba por la casa en tinieblas.

Recorrió el largo pasillo de la segunda planta en dirección contraria a la vez que iba inspeccionando con la destreza de un espía veterano todas las demás habitaciones. Dos de ellas permanecían fuertemente trancadas: la de Sakura casi al inicio de las escaleras, y otra justo al fondo del pasillo.

Las ganas de comer algo comenzaron a tirar con más fervor del cuerpo de Naruto para que bajara hasta la cocina. Pero éste se hallaba clavado frente a la segunda puerta cerrada.

¿Qué guardaría Sasu-teme tras esa puerta? ¿Y si había un diario con todas las cosas vergonzosas que le habían pasado durante su traumática juventud? ¿Y si allí dentro depositaba todos los cadáveres de las personas a las que se cargaba? ¿Qué pasaría si la abría? ¿Se daría cuenta? ¿Y si no? ¿Estaría bien hacerlo?

Naruto alargó una mano hasta el pomo de la puerta… y trató de desatrancarlo.

Nada.

Aún picado por la curiosidad, probó a mirar por el ojo de la cerradura.

Y lo que vio dentro le cortó el aliento de un tijeretazo.

—No. No es bipolar —Naruto apartó desconcertado la vista de la montaña de juguetes destrozados y amorfos que se semi-apreciaba al otro lado de la puerta—. Pero tiene problemas de identidad. O algo peor.

Cuidadoso de no hacer ruido, se fue alejando del fondo del pasillo y bajó por las escaleras enmoquetadas. La oscuridad seguía siendo latente pese a que eran casi las ocho de la mañana y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Tokio, se preguntó abiertamente qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

Un estrafalario reloj de cuco tañó las en punto en respuesta a su pregunta, liberando un alegre petirrojo de su interior.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Eh? —Naruto se giró de golpe y observó con los ojos como platos cómo Sasuke le sonreía.

—Digo que si tienes hambre —repitió éste sin dejar de mostrarse complacido por haberle asustado.

—Un poco. ¿Por?

—Es que tu estómago cruje tanto que parece que se va a caer a cachos. ¿Has pensado en ponerle un silenciador?

Naruto le sacó la lengua por toda réplica. Sasuke le ignoró nuevamente.

—Te vas a tragar tus insultos baratos cuando veas lo bien que cocino —comentó el chico rubio mientras pasaba a su lado. Sasuke alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—Si no me quemas la casa, me doy con un canto en los dientes —dijo siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

—¿Te gustan los fideos? A mí sí. Así que comeremos fideos.

Tanteando la pared, el joven de ojos azules encontró el interruptor de la luz y la encendió. A su lado, el rostro de su anfitrión se contrajo en una mueca de molestia al recibir tan directamente la luz de la lámpara.

—Por lo menos avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso —le espetó con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

—Es tu culpa por estar con todo a oscuras. Parece que vivimos en una cripta medieval en vez de en una casa de un barrio residencial.

Sasuke no se molestó en devolverle el golpe. Ya con la vista más aclarada analizaba atentamente la figura de su huésped, el cual se movía con eficacia por los fogones de la cocina con dos tazones de un ramen que habían aparecido por generación espontánea. El pijama índigo que se ajustaba levemente a su esbelta espalda y a sus largas piernas, contrastaba con su piel tostada por el Sol de Okinawa. La mirada fija que clavaba en lo que estaba haciendo se filtraba a su alrededor en forma de cruda concentración.

Con esa clara y reveladora imagen delante de él, fue imposible no recordar Itachi una vez más. Sasuke se odió por hacerlo, claro. Pero no llegó a odiarse tanto como odiaba a su hermano y al memorándum andante de su hermano: Uzumaki Naruto. También le desquiciaba la idea de tener que vivir con él durante un año entero. Porque aparte de traerle malos recuerdos le caía mal. Muy mal.

—¿A qué hora empiezan tus clases? —preguntó sin verdadero interés.

—A las nueve —respondió Naruto sin girarse.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Algo.

—¿Y ese algo cómo se llama?

—Tako-tako el vendedor de boniatos.

El joven moreno reprimió las ganas que sintió de estrangularlo. Se sentó en la mesa con aparente tranquilidad y alzó la mano para que le entregara su tazón de ramen.

—¿Y tú qué haces?

La pregunta pilló a Sasuke de improvisto. Antes de responder, eligió bien sus palabras:

—Soy ingeniero del diseño industrial.

—En nuestro idioma.

—Diseño juguetes.

—Ah.

Aspirando ruidosamente un par de fideos, Naruto se acordó de la montaña de juguetes rotos y deshechos que había tras la puerta trancada. Ahora que sabía cuál era su profesión, ya no le resultaba un hecho tan siniestro.

O al menos no del todo.

—Pero eres muy joven como para ser ingeniero, ¿no? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando era más pequeño tenía mucho tiempo libre y me entretenía fabricando trenes y esas cosas. No me fue muy difícil graduarme antes de tiempo.

—Empollón.

Para cuando Sasuke levantó la vista de su desayuno para replicar algo, estaba solo. Bueno, casi solo; estaba acompañado por dos simpáticos tazones de ramen.

En el piso de arriba se alcanzaba a escuchar la agitada carrera de Naruto en un intento desesperado por ducharse y vestirse al mismo tiempo mientras gritaba: "¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde!"

El joven juguetero miró el reloj de cuco tratando discretamente de ocultar su diversión.

—Menudo personaje es este Uzumaki —dijo.

Y siguió comiendo en silencio.

-

-

**0o0o0o0o0**

-

-

La campana que señalaba el inicio de las clases comenzó a sonar justo en el mismo momento en el que Naruto pisaba el edificio de su facultad. Con la mochila prácticamente arrastras y el pulso acelerado de tantas prisas, se adentró en la universidad junto con los demás estudiantes.

—Bienvenido a la Universidad Wasabe —le saludó un profesor con un parche en el ojo y cejas grises cuando entró en clase—. Nos lo pasaremos bien estudiando juntos.

En silencio y sin despegar los ojos del suelo, Naruto asintió educadamente, avanzó por un pasillo de mesas ocupadas y se sentó en la que estaba pegada la ventana. Repentinamente, la voz tranquila del profesor comenzó a vibrar en el aire y su corazón empezó a bombear más despacio, digiriendo el torrente de emociones que le atenazaban la garganta.

Con algo de curiosidad, Naruto desplazó la cabeza en un escáner general, donde su vista pasó por veintitrés caras extrañas, su oído captó bostezos y varios ir y venir de notitas de papel, y su olfato quedó atrapado en un fuerte olor a chicle de cereza. Aturdido, volvió a centrar su vista en la superficie vacía de la mesa y cerró los ojos.

—¿Enserio eres japonés? —dijo una voz suspicaz a su espalda— Misterios del mundo.

Como si le hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, el joven de pelo rubio abrió los ojos de sopetón y desvió su rostro hacia el chico que se sentaba una mesa más atrás y que le sonreía por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana.

—Nací en Japón, pero mi padre era inglés —respondió en voz baja.

—Oh, eso lo explica todo —el chico amplió su sonrisa de una forma amistosa—. Yo me llamo Sai. Encantado.

—Naruto —se limitó a decir.

—Las clases de introducción a la publicidad son un muermo, Naruto —comentó Sai al calibrar su silencio como un _no-pienso-abrir-más-la-boca_—. Lo único bueno que tienen es que Kakashi-sensei es quien las da.

—¿Kakashi-sensei es el tío con complejo de pirata que está ahí? —señaló con un dedo al profesor del parche. Sai asintió—. ¿Le gusta el exhibicionismo? ¿O es el fan número uno de Zaraki Kempachi? Hasta el pelo es igual si le pones trencitas y cascabeles.

—Mira quién habla —le recriminó, divertido—. Un chico que afirma ser japonés cuando tiene el pelo casi platino, y mitad inglés cuando tiene la piel claramente tostada por el Sol.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Simplemente, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Eso es algo que puedo justificar —movió la silla donde estaba sentado y la colocó al lado de la de Sai—: El pelo y los ojos son herencia de mi padre inglés, y el tono de mi piel es así porque de donde yo vengo casca mucho el Sol.

Sai se sobó la barbilla.

—Si eres japonés y dices que hace mucho Sol… ¿vienes de Okinawa?

—Buena deducción…

—…mi querido Watson.

—¡Silencio allá atrás!

Sai y Naruto cerraron sus bocas con una cremallera invisible y guardaron el silencio que les pedían.

-

…

-

Al terminar las clases, Sai se ofreció a acompañar a Naruto hasta su casa. Por el camino hablaron de música, manga, cine y de datos personales de interés. También de el qué les había llevado a venir a Tokio a estudiar.

—Supongo que ya que me habían ofrecido una beca… tenía que emplearla en una buena universidad —había dicho Naruto—. A Sakura le gustaba ésta y bueno, yo no podía negarme.

—¿Sakura es tu novia? —inquirió el chico de piel pálida con sospecha—. Qué bonito es el amor.

—¡Nada de eso! —Naruto como se le iba toda la sangre a la cabeza—. Tú no sabes como es Sakura. No te niego que me gustase cuando éramos críos, pero…

—¿Ahora está demasiado buena para ti?

—Ahora no soy capaz de verla como más que una gran amiga.

—Te comprendo —Sai se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¿En serio?

—Qué va. Pero es lo que se debe decir en momentos como éste, ¿no? Lo leí en un libro titulado "Como hacer amigos aún siendo idiota" —el chico medio inglés se atragantó con su propia saliva. Sai siguió andando sin hacerle caso.

Anduvieron por las calles residenciales de Tokio y pasaron de largo la monstruosa biblioteca que como de costumbre estaba abierta. Doblaron por la izquierda y se pararon justo enfrente de la casa de huéspedes nº 42.

—¿"Prepararse para morir"? —articuló Sai cuando leyó el número— ¿Vives en una casa del terror o algo por el estilo? Menuda grima da esto.

—Yo usaría el término "cripta medieval", pero "casa del terror" también sirve.

—Si sigues con vida para mañana, toma.

Naruto cogió la invitación que le dio Sai. Al parecer, era para una fiesta universitaria que iba a tener lugar al día siguiente en un parque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Empezaba sobre las 22:00 y a saber cuando terminaba. Primero pensó en declinar la invitación, pero luego se imaginó a él mismo solo en casa con Sasuke y se lo pensó de nuevo.

Quizás es una buena oportunidad para hacer algunas amistades, pensó un Naruto más animado.

—Gracias, iré —le dijo a Sai mientras traspasaba la verja y se adentraba en el jardín.

—Vale —respondió éste.

Posteriormente, el graznido de un cuervo caló en el creciente atardecer y un viento racheado comenzó a soplar desde el Norte. Comprobando que no había nadie a su alrededor, el joven de eterna sonrisa y ojos inexpresivos chasqueó la lengua, se llevó una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un móvil del año de la pera.

—¿Hola? ¿Kakashi-sempai? Sí. Soy yo, Sai —guardó silencio durante unos segundos—. Sí. Ya sé donde vive. Te cuento el resto después y vemos qué hacemos mañana. Hasta luego.

Colgó y siguió su camino.

-

-

_ToBeContued…_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

¡Muchas gracias por leer! El próximo capítulo supongo que estará para finales de Navidad.

¡¡¡QUE PASEN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS!!!

Un abrazo,

_Coelum_


End file.
